


Where's my supersuit, Alex?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Incest, Inspired by The Incredibles "Where is my supersuit?" Scene, Kalex, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Pseudo-Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Incredibles parody Kalex style





	Where's my supersuit, Alex?

The thunderous rumbling was getting closer. Kara knew she had to take action and put a stop to Cyborg Superman once and for all. 

"Babe?" she called out to Alex Danvers. 

"What?" she replied from the kitchen. 

"Where's my supersuit?" Kara knew that she had taken it off the night before. 

"What..?" Alex demanded. 

"Where. Is. My. Super. Suit?" 

"I put it in the wash!" The dark haired woman said in an accusing manner. _Excuse me, who was the one who cummed all over it?_ "Why do you need to know so badly, Kara?"

"I need it! Cyborg Superman's outside!"

"You retired! This is Clark's responsibility now. We've been planning Ruby's birthday for 2 months!" It had always pained Alex to see Kara constantly risk her life, and it ended with her retiring to leave Earth's defence in the hands of the DEO, Batman and Superman. 

"The public's in danger!"

"My _evening's_ in danger!" Alex insisted. 

"You better tell me where my suit is, Alex! We're talking about the greater good right now!" 

"I am your sister! I'm also your _wife_! I'm the greatest good that's ever happened to you!" 

Kara softened, and walked over to her wife. "I married you because you are the best thing that's happened to me. No matter what anyone else thought or said. I retired for you. One more, Alex. One more fight and I'm yours forever." She said softly, kissing her wife on the lips. 

Alex smirked. "You better make it worth my while." she whispered back, seductively. 

"Naughty big sister of mine." Kara grinned and kissed her again. 

Perhaps Ruby's birthday would bring the Danvers family even closer. 


End file.
